The Dead One
by LadySerenade
Summary: The blight has ended, and Theron returns to his clan, but it is not long before trouble finds him again, this time in the form of a Tal Vashoth. She is far from the shores of Seheron, but she cannot escape her haunted past.
1. Meeting in the Wood

*disclaimer* I don't own dragon age obvi =]

this is my first story in a long time, and is basically about a dalish elf, Theron who happens to stumble upon a Tal Vashoth female qunari wandering in his clans woods. dont wanna give away too much

read*review

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting in the Wood

It was good to be with my clan again. I hoped to live out the rest of my days in peace, until I knew it was time for Orzammar. But that time was still many years off. The Keeper welcomed me back with open arms, and they all look at me now as if I am a hero. The Hero of Ferelden is what they call me now. I do not feel much like it. Loghain took the final blow against the arch demon, not I, and he is the one in a crypt somewhere who died for this country.

It was a starry and cloudless eve, and I took no refuge in the stories that were being told to the little ones around the fire. I quietly excused myself and went for a walk in the wood. I kept my bow, ever vigilant with me. My recent adventures took their toll on my nerves.

As I walked I look to the sky and tried to find some peace. I thought of all my companions. We had all taken very different walks in life. I missed our party camp in some ways. I missed hearing Lelianna sing to us, Wynne to tell us stories of old, Zevran teaching me hidden skills, and late night meditations with Sten. I even sometimes missed Alastair's jokes. I thought after all of this was over I would travel still. That I would sail to Par Vollen or see the exotic Antiva City, but truth to tell, I was tired. I felt age beyond my years.

I started to notice that I was wondering far from my clans safety, and was about to turn back when I heard something rustle not far off. I pulled my bow up slowly and quietly.

"Show yourself!" I half yelled into the cool night air. I ducked my head when I heard the sound of steel slicing through air. I turned and saw a flash of white hair.

"Sten?" I asked. This got my attacker to stop. When they did I realized that I was mistaken but more right than I thought would have been possible. It was not the qunari I knew, but it indeed was a qunari, and if I was not mistaken it was a female. She must have seen the shock on my face.

"No I am not a sten." She said in her low voice.

The qunari was dressed savagely. Soft brown leather boots with animal fur on the trim and a dress made of animal skin that was hardly modest. Her hair was swept up in a mess of flowing hair and tiny braids. There was a rather large black headband that covered most of her forehead and her hair line and she had a single braid that fell into her face with some type of feathers tapered on the ends. I also noticed she wielded a rather large great sword.

"Lethallin!" I heard Merrill yell into the night.

"I am here," I called back and some scouts from my clan came to me then wielding torches. They gasped when they saw the qunari, and she was not all too happy to see them either. When the first got to close she swung her sword and cut him down, while simultaneously using the hilt of her sword to back swing and knock the other scout unconscious. There torches fell to the ground and started to catch on the dry leaves.

I had to move quickly and shot her in the shoulder so she would drop her sword. This did little to nothing, and I remembered what Sten was like in battle, almost an unstoppable juggernaut.

"Shue shah tauthau toetoi thuet! I do not want to kill you!" I yelled to her. This made little difference, she came at me anyways, her violet eyes ablaze. I made no effort to stop her, but she fell just the same. More scouts shot her down with poisoned arrows.

Merrill joined the fray. She checked the fallen scouts first, and then the fallen giant.

"They will live, and I am afraid so will the bronzed one. Are you alright lethallin?"

"Ma serannas, I am fine."

"What should we do with the woman Theron?" one of the other scouts asked me.

"Let us take her to the Keeper."


	2. The Keeper's Mercy

here goes chptr 2. If you read this story please let me know what you think =]

read*review

* * *

Chapter 2: The Keeper's Mercy

Merrill and I sat outside the Keeper's caravan and waited to hear what she would have to say of the qunari we found in the wood. It seemed so strange that one such as her would be so far from any qunari settlement. She would not receive any mercy here after attacking two of the scouts. They were with the healers as we sat there and waited.

"That was foolish of you," Merrill whispered next to me. I saw sadness on her face. We had not spoken much since I returned to the clan. She always seemed to be angry at me or fussing over me. There was a time when there was a strong attachment between Merrill and I, but nowadays I felt as though I could not be bothered.

"I was just taking a walk," I stated bluntly.

"You should have taken a scout with you! Or let somebody know where you were going! If I hadn't been watching you that giant could have killed you! Wandering off alone is dangerous; you remember what happened with Tamlen." She half yelled at me. The others were starting to stare.

"I have seen things in battle that you cannot even imagine, I can handle myself."

Before we could say more Keeper Marethari stepped out of her caravan. She did not look very happy, and she pointedly scowled at me.

"She heals remarkably fast. She however refuses to speak to me, and will only speak you da'len. You will have plenty of time to converse with her when you take her back to civilization tomorrow. She will not stay here."

The keeper then sent us away and I quietly shuffle to my tent. As I lay in bed I thought about the best place to take the qunari. The towns around here would not be a good place, she needed somewhere diverse. That is when I realized that I had to take her to the city of Denerim. It was far from here yes, but she would have a better chance of survival then.

I awoke the next morning at dawn, strictly out of habit. The camp was still relatively quiet, except that I kept hearing the sound of a blade slicing through the air. I grabbed my bow and ran the direction of the noise but was stopped short. The qunari was in on the practice field going through sword drills. I had to admire her precision. I could see her muscles knew the movements well and she moved fluidly from set to set. She then stopped suddenly and motioned for me to come to her.

"Andaran atish'an," I greeted her.

"Why did you call me a sten when we met in the forest?" She asked me without taking her eyes off of her sword she had planted in the ground.

"I thought you were a qunari warrior I knew. An old friend."

"I see." Was her simple reply.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you a Tal Vashoth?"

The woman grabbed her sword and swung it up to my throat as soon as the words left my mouth. She stopped short and glared into my eyes with brutal savagery.

"Theron!" I heard Merrill yell from somewhere behind me. I put my hand up to keep her from doing anything rash.

"Take it back," the qunari growled.

"You must be. What you are doing is against the Qun, for you are a woman." I do not know what possessed me to try her patience while her blade was pointed at my throat. I was almost never reckless anymore. But something in her eyes softened. She lowered her blade slowly. As soon as she had it pointed to the ground again Merrill was at my side, making sure there was no damage.

"Sometimes the Qun is wrong." She whispered.

Merrill seemed highly angry at all of this. I knew she was mad that this woman kept putting her clan in danger, but truth to tell I was more intrigued then upset.

"Well we will be leaving to take you someplace safer. You are not a loud to stay in Dalish land after last night. I will take you to Denerim."

Merrill looked at me in surprise then and turned me to face her. "You mean to say that you have not even been with the clan a week and you are leaving again? Why would you go all the way to Denerim? Take her to the nearest village and be done with it!" She pleaded me with her eyes.

"She is my responsibility and she will be most safe in Denerim. I will be back before you know it." I promised her this, but the worry did not seem to leave her. She stormed off towards the Keeper. She was too afraid for me.

I took my leave of the qunari and went back to my tent to gather some equipment for the long journey ahead. It almost felt good to have a destination and a purpose again. The weariness and tiredness in my bones seemed to lift a bit when they knew they had a new quest.

When I was ready I escorted the qunari out of camp and into the wilds. I heard footsteps running behind me and turned to see Merrill catching up to us.

"Why would you leave without saying goodbye?" She asked me when she gained on us.

"I already said goodbye to my clan long ago Merrill, and this time I know I am coming back. I would never think to abandon you again."

"Well I informed the Keeper of your plans and she insisted that I accompany you." She told me and took the lead.

"Turn back, it is much too dangerous for you."

"Well then you will just have to protect me won't you?" She said without even turning back.

I almost laughed at her saucy attitude, and followed in suit behind her. Then I remembered that there was something that I never asked the qunari.

"What are you called then qunari?" I asked her. She laughed at this.

"I do not have a title since leaving the Qun, but they would call me _Katashra_."

"What does that mean?" I asked her, knowing that qunari people do not use names, but rather their station as their official title.

"It means The Dead One." She answered.


	3. Her Story

read*review

* * *

Chapter 3: Her Story

It took us entirely too long to reach Denerim. The trip was exhausting me in some ways. Katashra did not speak to any of us, and Merrill seemed to be angry with me the farther we moved from the clan. Upon the entry of Denerim I thought the both of them would die of shock. The qunari seemed not to like the looks everyone was giving her, and my clan mate seemed not to like all these shems in one place.

I was unsure what to do now. I did not really know Katashra's whole story, but I knew she was safer here than anyplace else. I would have to find a place for the three of us to stay for a couple days, so I made my way across the market to a man who owed me a favor.

I knocked on the door and Genitivi let us in with pleasure, and once inside I noticed he had a very special and familiar guest.

"THERON!" She said and hugged me to her.

"It is good to see you again too Lelianna. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am help leading an excursion to the Urn. What are you doing here, with such interesting company? Is Sten here too?"

"No, I have not seen him since the coronation. This is a qunari I found in the wild by my clan. You may call her Katashra. I am trying to find safety for her."

Lelianna stared unashamed at the giant. We had known Sten and had been around him for a long time, but this was something new entirely. I wanted to know so much more of her story, but I feared she would not tell us. Lelianna seemed to understand this.

"Genitivi, why don't you and this lovely dalish elf give us some time? You can show her your extensive research on the Dales."

I had to admire Lelianna's way with people. As soon as Merrill heard 'Dales' and Genitivi saw that she was a dalish elf, the two went off in excitement.

We sat at the big table across from Katashra and tried to get her to talk.

"Please Katashra, tell us more about you. I need to know how to help you."

She looked angry then. "I did not ask for your help elf. I do not need it. There are things that you do not understand, and things that you never can."

Lelianna tried next. "We have learned much of your people, but we know we do not know everything. We just want to know anything we can do to ease the things you are going through Katashra."

I did not know if this would work, but something in the qunari's eyes seemed to soften. I felt as though she had many burden's that she wanted to lay down, but we were strangers. It had been so impulsive for me to take her here, but I knew this is what I had to do. There was something so much bigger in play here that none of us could see yet. I could not tell if she was dangerous yet, but I know what she was capable of.

"The reason I attacked you when you called me a Tal Vashoth is because it is true. I abandoned the Qun long ago. My people in turn have abandoned me. The qunari life is very harsh."

I was surprised that she was telling me this. It must be really burdening her heart if she would tell us this, but I was happy that she was laying out her burdens to us. I was also happy that Lelianna was doing this with me. She had a way with people that I wish I knew.

"When I was assigned my lot in life, I could not help but feel sadness in it. A merchant was not something I desired to be. But the Qun was not about desire, it is not about my own will, it is only about duty. Though deep inside, I lusted after the Beresaad. I wanted to wield a sword and fight for my people. That is forbidden and wrong and I knew this. I defied them anyhow, I would practice in secret and I was naturally gifted at what I did. This went against everything that I knew from the Qun. I should not want something different than that of my lot in life. They found out, and I was banished. Never again shall I see the shores of Seheron."

Something in her tale shook me to the core. I knew the qunari were strict and that their life was not one of comfort, but this to me was a new level. Someone who wanted to fight for their people should not be treated so. I wish I could change it, but I knew, from my time spent talking with Sten, that I could not make a change here.

"Is there nothing we can do for you?" Lelianna asked her. "Perhaps we could take you to live amongst the other qunari, there is a settlement just—"

Katashra raised her hand to stop Lelianna from talking and anger filled her eyes once more.

"They are true Tal Vashoth, and have abandoned all ways of the Qun. They do not deserve to be called qunari!" She spat out.

"But how could you say that?" Lelianna said passionately. "They curse and banish you and you are still loyal to those people! Why would you do such a thing?"

Katashra smirked. "That is a pretty accent you have human. Tell me are you not from Orlais?"

"Yes I am," Lelianna answered hesitantly.

"Why are you in Ferelden? What events drove you from your homeland?"

Lelianna hesitated and looked at the qunari strangely. I noticed that she did not willingly answer at first, but noticed that the qunari had shared so it was only right that she did as well.

"I came to Ferelden with a woman I thought I could trust. She betrayed me."

"But do you not still love your country? Do you not still love your people, even if it was those very people that caused your own personal trials?"

I think we all understood things a little more then. My clan had sent me away during the blight, and had caused me to face many demons, but if they had not done that, than I never would have returned something more than I was. It was not the same and I knew, but maybe by her being cast out from that single minded society, her eyes would open so much more. She would understand more.


	4. Lost Time

please please review and give me feedback =]

read*review

* * *

Chapter 4: Lost Time

Since Katashra refused to join any qunari settlement I was at a loss of how to help her. It would be too much for me to ask the Keeper to let her stay with us, and I felt I owed the woman something. I had to find her somewhere to fit in here, even though I know she did not ask me to do this. There was another question that had been pressing on my mind however.

"Katashra, what were you doing in the woods outside my clan?"

She averted her violet eyes and looked behind us at the blazing hearth. She did not answer for many long minutes and a dark look passed over her gloriously tanned face. "I should have told you, but how could I have foretold this would happen?"

"What should you have told me?"

"… I am being hunted…" She let her words hang heavy between the three of us.

This explained much to me, such as her willingness to allow my clan to hold her. Also this explained why she came to Denerim with me without so much as an argument.

"Who hunts you?" Lelianna asked her.

"When I decided it was time to flee Seheron, I made a great show of it. I…" She put her hand over her face. "This is what shame feels like I suppose…"

"Maybe we can help you," Lelianna tried again.

"You cannot. They will not forgive me for defying the Qun, let alone for massacring some of my own people in public display of my own rebellion. The one who hunts me will not stop. He is devoted to the way of our people and has an intimate knowledge of Ferelden. I came with you hoping to have a safe haven."

I understood that perfectly, but at that moment Genitivi and Merrill walked back into the room. My clan mate came directly to my side and Genitivi offered us rooms for the night. It had been many long days of travel and much had been said here today, it was time we rested anyhow.

* * *

I sat awake in my bed despite my exhaustion. I was thinking that maybe we could take Katashra to Amaranthine. I heard that the new Commander of the Grey was there, and with any luck we could get Katashra to become a Grey Warden. She would be safe that way, and she would get to use her amazing talents. So many thoughts were going through my head, but they stopped when the door to my small room crept open. My senses became alert, but I sensed no danger. When the face of the person was caught in the dim moonlight I saw that it was only Merrill.

I sat up in bed and she rushed and sat next to me, motioning that I did not have to get up. I lay back and let her sit next to me. Her hair was undone and she was in her shift. I thought it weird to see Merrill so vulnerable this way.

"I could not sleep," She confessed.

"Nor I."

"Theron I want you to stop being angry with me. I want you to realize what is here and stop hiding from this. I know you have many burdens, but is it so hard to tell me them?"

I could not read her face in the dim lighting, but I sensed the sadness in her voice. I knew what she meant very well, but she was right that I had been hiding from this a long time. I knew that she loved me, and had for years. I felt the same some days, but others I was so detached from everything. Some days I would look at a person and not even see them standing there, how could I expect her to understand that?

"Merrill, I am not the person you want this with."

She stood then. "You are the only person I want this with! We grew up together Theron, and I always sought solace in you. I never would show it because I did not want you to know, but then everything changed. I lost you. When you went off to be a Grey Warden I thought I would never see you again, and now we are given this second chance. The only thing you have done since you've been back has been selfish and reckless!"

I sat on the edge of the bed then, as she paced back and forth in front of me. I knew there was truth in her words and I knew that I had hurt her, but I was stuck with this dark cloud all around me. I did not know what was wrong with me or what I was becoming anymore.

"I know what you went through was hard, and I know that it changed you. But you have to see that life is still going on all around you! Theron don't choose to be absent from it. You did not die, so stop acting like a dead man. I see the hollowness in your eyes and I cannot bear it!"

I stood and pulled her into me. I felt her hot tears on my bare chest and at that moment all I wanted to do was stop it. How was it possible she cared so deeply for me? I had only been so absorbed in my own thoughts as of late, that I missed me breaking her heart. I tried to pull myself from my stupor. Merrill was right, life was going on all around me.

"I am so sorry," Was all I could think to say, and I said it over and over again. She looked up into my eyes and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. I could not resist her any longer. I pulled her into the bed with me then. The problems with the qunari could wait until tomorrow. Tonight the only thing I wanted to do was make up for lost time.


	5. The Hunter

enjoy! and dont forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hunter

I woke early the next morning with Merrill still sound asleep behind me. I got up and went to the main hall, for I did not want to disturb her. I wanted to laugh a bit, for I felt like a different man today. The dark cloud that seemed to loom over me was lifted just a bit. I was feeling like the old Theron today, and that was glorious.

When I came in to the main hall Katashra was already sitting at the table. Her eyes were closed and she was still as a rock. I was almost afraid to approach her, but before I even entered the room fully she spoke.

"We cannot stay here long, do you have a plan?"

I sat across from her. "I have one yes, I am just not sure how much you are going to like it."

"Tell me," she commanded.

"Do you know what I am?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me then. "You are an elf."

"Well yes that I am. But I am also a Grey Warden. How much do you know of the Warden's?"

"I know much actually."

"Well the new Commander of the Grey is in Amaranthine. I was thinking that we could take you to her, and perhaps you would be willing to join the order? I could think of no safer place for you, and you could put your skills to good use."

We both sat in silence for a bit. I was unsure what she was thinking, but I wanted her to say yes. I waited for her to respond, and in the mean time Merrill emerged from my room. She blushed slightly and then rushed to her own room, to get ready for the day I assumed. She came back out and dressed before the qunari even said a single thing about the proposal.

"I do not know if one of my kind has ever been a Grey Warden, but it seems that this is a very good offer. I should not refuse it. When shall we set out for this place you spoke of?"

"We should set out immediately I suppose. It is farther north from here and will take some time. We should gather all we need and set out today if possible."

"Leaving so soon?" I heard Lelianna say. She came and sat at the table with the rest of us.

"Yes, it is for the best."

"I wish I could go with you, another adventure sounds glorious, but I have an obligation to Brother Genitivi. Before you leave Denerim though, you might want to visit the Gnawed Noble."

"Why?"

"I am not the only one of your old companions that is in the city. Take care of yourself Theron, and visit again soon."

"I will Lelianna, give our best to Genitivi."

Merrill, Katashra, and I left the Brother's house then and I decided to make a quick stop across the way. My curiosity made me wonder who else could be in Denerim that I knew. When I entered all the normal patrons seemed to be there. Then I saw who it was. Zevran didn't leave for Antiva yet as I had thought. I made my way over to him.

"I thought you would be long gone by now," I said from behind him.

He turned and his face broke out in a grin. "Theron! My friend I thought the same of you! What are you doing here in Denerim?"

"It is a long tale," I said, but I knew the look in his eyes that he would make me tell it to him. He lead the party to his table in the back corner, and I saw how his eyes never left Katashra. I told him out story and why we were there. He seemed fascinated at the whole thing. I knew he always had a thirst for adventure.

"Take me with you," He said more like a demand than a request.

"You want to come with us to Amaranthine? The journey probably will be peaceful."

"Oh no, knowing you my friend, we will find a grand adventure! Let us all go together."

And so our little party became a bit bigger.

* * *

The giant made his way into the wood. He did not believe his target would have come this far south. There many countries before Ferelden, why did she come here? He had chased her through much unfamiliar territory, and briefly she had lost him going through the Free Marches, but now she was in land that he knew. It would not be long now.

The qunari heard the draw of bowstrings.

"Who are you stranger? What are you doing in Dalish territory?"

"I am searching for someone. She is one of my kind and I believe she passed through here not long ago," The man said to them.

"We shall take you to our Keeper."

The giant did not object or put up a fight, just went along with them to the main camp. He was taken to the Keeper and she looked him over.

"Another one? Why are so many of you so far from home?"

"Tell me about the other qunari that came through here."

"There is little to tell. One of our own found her in the wood. She injured some of our scouts and she was escorted away from here." The Keeper said.

"Where was she taken?"

"She was taken to Denerim, why do you ask so many questions stranger?"

"I am searching for her, she is a criminal."

"No," The Keeper said and looked at the sky. "Please tell me what is her crime?"

"She is a rebel and murderer of her own peoples."

"Then you must find her, please. Do it fast giant, for she is travelling with two of our kind that mean very much to me. Save them."

"I will do what I can, thank you for the lead," the man said. With that he set his sights toward Denerim.


	6. Saving a Life

read*review

* * *

Chapter 6: Saving a Life

"So Theron who is the beautiful Dalish that travels with us?" Zevran asked. I knew exactly what he was up to.

"This is Merrill," I said slowly. Merrill looked over at Zev but didn't say anything.

"I did not know the Dales hid such beauties among their ranks."

"I have no interest in your flattery city elf," Merrill said and moved closer into my side. Zevran laughed outright at this.

"Well then I see who you belong to. You better hold onto him tight or I might try to steal him from you." Merrill's eyes widened at this. Zevran was purposely trying to scandalize her and I knew it.

"He is teasing Merrill," I said.

"Or am I? And what about you my bronzed goddess?" He asked Katashra. "Are you lonely being so far from your homeland?"

She looked back at him. "I do not see the use in any type of affection, especially ones that only involve sexual things. Even if I were interested in a tiny creature like you, believe me your constitution could not handle a qunari woman." We all laughed at this.

"That is alright my sunrise, I love a challenge!"

Katashra did not seemed amused by this, but I knew that Zevran didn't mind. We walked along the road for a few more moments in comfortable silence until we heard the sound of hoof beats thundering behind us. We turned and saw a wild horse running at us with his mount falling out of the saddle. The man hit the ground hard and the horse ran right through our group and never stopped running. Merrill was the first to run to the man, which surprised me, for she hated most all shems.

"He is still alive," She called back to us. We all ran to join her. The man was wearing the colors of an off duty templar. He was badly lacerated and he was unarmed. A strange combination.

"What should we do with him?" Merrill asked.

"We should at least clean up his wounds a bit, we can't leave him stranded here halfway to nowhere," I said and tried to help the man sit up. He moaned in pain.

"Let me take care of him, go look for some fresh water and make sure that horse isn't running about somewhere. After I bandage him a bit we should move him off the main road, whoever did this could be close behind."

We followed Merrill's orders and set up a makeshift camp a ways off the path. We moved the fallen man there and let him rest for a bit. "What should we do now?" I asked the others.

"We cannot leave him here surely," Zevran said.

"We must," Katashra spit. "The man who hunts me will find us if we linger. It could take weeks for that man to heal. We do not have that kind of time."

"If we leave him here he will die."

"If we stay here we will all die! You do not understand, the one who hunts me has little pity and knows no mercy. We have to keep moving."

They all looked at me. I was unsure what to do. I did not want to leave the man to die, but nor did I want to endanger us all. It was a hard call to make and I did not enjoy the burden on my shoulders alone. I thought of something the Keeper had told me a long time ago.

"If you save a life, you are responsible for it. We will stay and await the man to at least regain consciousness."

Katashra's eyes hardened and she turned away from the rest of us. I half thought she was going to leave, but she did not. She walked over to the tent and sat on the outside. Apparently she decided she would pass the time in meditations. The rest of us waited around in various ways as well. Merrill went to tend to our ward, and Zevran and I kept on patrol.

Soon nightfall hit and our guess roused himself enough to be interrogated. Merrill brought him out to sit by the fire and to get some fresh air. He winced in pain but managed to sit upright all on his own. He kept looking nervously at Katashra, who had not moved from her meditation spot since she sat down this morning.

"So tell us sir, what is your name?"

"Are you going to kill me? Don't take this the wrong way but it's not every day a man wakes up to three elves and a qunari at his bedside."

"If we were going to kill you shem, why would we have bandaged you up?" Merrill hissed.

"Point taken… Well if you are not going to kill me I guess I should thank you for saving me. My name is Liam. I guess you want to know what happened to me?" He shot another glance at Katashra, who seemed to be slowly unnerving them.

"Yes we would," I said.

"Well it is not a tale that should be retold, but I owe you my life. Early this morning Templars came for my daughter. She was only four. I tried to fight them away; she did not show any signs of magic. They held a grudge against me for years for the things I have hid from them," He trailed off.

"What kinds of things?" Merrill asked softly.

"Her mother was… an apostate. They caught her a year ago and she was killed when she refused to surrender peacefully. Amaya was all I had left." The words sat heavily between the group.

"So why do you wear the uniform of a Templar?" Katashra asked and sat across from him at the fire.

"I stole a Templar's full uniform and mount to get out of the city alive, apparently they want me dead as well."

Liam just stared at Katashra. He seemed afraid of her. Maybe that was not the right word, but I think he did know something about her.

"Why do you stare so?"

"It's just that… A few days ago I was coming back from visiting family outside of Denerim, and on the road I saw another of your kind. He was the biggest man I had ever seen, with eyes that were red. When I asked him where he was heading, the only thing he said was 'To kill a traitor.' He then described a woman of your very likeness, and told me to watch out for you."

Katashra stood abruptly. "We have to move now!" She hollered and started picking up camp.

"Calm down Katashra, how would he know where we are heading?"

"This man will know, and he will find me. If any of you value your lives then you will go with me now. He is too close!" I realized that the only thing I could see in her eyes was fear.


	7. Andaran Antish'an

sorry this took so long, i was in the hospital for a bit but now that I am back I hope to be updating more often =]

read*review

* * *

Chapter 7: Andaran Antish'an

We packed up camp in a rush and followed Katashra away from the path. We could not travel fast since we decided to keep Liam on, and his injuries were not fully healed yet. I knew that our qunari was afraid, and it seemed strange to me. It was usually everyone else that was scared of them, I had never seen fear in them before.

"He will not eat sleep or rest until he finds me! I was a fool to think that I could take a break even for a day. He is not far behind us. We must reach this Amaranthine of yours and quickly."

I took the lead then, for I did not want us to wander too far away from the road to Amaranthine. All was quiet as we marched on slowly through the night but I started to smell something familiar. I looked around and noticed the signs and pulled our little group to a halt. It seemed as though everything wanted to get into our way before we got to the city.

"Why are we stopping?" Katashra asked.

"We have stumbled upon a Dalish camp," Merrill supplied.

"You smell them too?"

"There are Halla close, and I see the marks of scouts upon these trees. We should tread carefully, no one was aware there was a Dalish camp anywhere outside Denerim. They could be hostile."

We walked very carefully, but I noticed Liam was not going to make it much further. He needed a rest from the hours of marching we had already done. I knew that Katashra did not want to stop, but at the moment we hadn't another choice. I now noticed that we had not heard anything from Zevran in some time. I turned and saw that he had an arrow pointed at his head.

"Interesting to see ones such as you. Do you know where you are stranger?"

"Andaran antish'an sister. We come to this place in peace." I tried my luck.

"So another Dalish. Why have you wondered so far from your clan?"

"We are on our way to the city of Amaranthine. We need a place to rest and our friend is injured." Merrill said this to the young scout. Then she added "I am second to Keeper Marethari in the south."

"We know of her, I will take you to our Keeper then, but mind yourselves."

We were taken into their camp and I knew Katashra was not pleased to be delayed any further. These Dalish did not seem to be camping here permanently however, and I guess they were on the move. We were taken to the Keeper, who seemed to be a relatively young man.

"Aneth ara my good friends. What brings you to this camp?"

"My name is Theron, and this is Merrill. We are only here to seek refuge for a night, and more healing supplies for our injured friend."

"Welcome then. My name is Keeper Jenethar. Sorry that we are not exactly friendly at this time. Our clan has been hunted by some shemlens from Amaranthine. We lost our old Keeper, and I have had to step into his place. These are sad times but I hope to lead my clan to safety."

"Trust me we know a thing or two about being hunted," Zevran said under his breath. Jenethar looked at him strangely but decided not to say anything.

"Well you are welcome to stay out the rest of the night if that is what you wish travelers, but I am afraid you must leave by morning," He told us and we all agreed this would be best.

They showed us each into our own tents, but it was not long before Merrill snuck into mine. We exchanged a quick kiss before she sat before me.

"I am starting to get worried about this whole thing. I know you see the look in Katashra's eyes every time she mentions that hunter. What is to stop him from killing us too for helping her? And if what I know about the qunari to be true, will the Warden's even protect her?"

"I'm not sure, I think many of the same things myself. He won't kill us however, not without a fight at least. I have the same fear however, that even within the ranks of the Warden's she will not be safe. It is a troubling thing."

"Why do you always have to get involved?" She asked, but I knew she was just teasing. I pulled her into my arms then and we laid there in silence for a couple of moments.

"So I guess when we get home we won't be able to hide this from the rest of the clan," I said quietly.

"Hide this? Do you mean hide us? Why should we?" She asked back and rubbed my arm gently.

"It is going to be harder than just loving me Merrill. We will never be able to have children safely because of the taint within me, and I will not live half as long as you," I warned her.

"I know…"

"You could have a much easier life if you chose someone else. I—"

"Easier? Since when is love ever easy? I chose you before the Blight came, and just because things are different now doesn't make me want to run away from it."

"It's just that it will be a lot to deal with, on top of being Keeper someday."

"I can handle this Theron. Now it just sounds like you are making excuses to try and get me to leave you. I have news for you, I am not going anywhere, so you're going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me."

I laughed at her spirit. It would be just like Merrill to say something like that. I looked down in her eyes and kissed her one more time.

* * *

The Giant made his way around the city of Denerim. He knew she had been here, and by the looks of things not too long ago. Where was she running to? She had gone around in a circle and was now heading back North the way she had come. This hunt was becoming tiresome. He knew he could not stop however. He was so close, maybe only a day's journey behind her now, and then he could capture her and finally bring her to justice.


	8. Sever All Ties

It has been awhile, and for that I apologize. Read*Review

* * *

Chapter 8: Sever All Ties

I sat bolt upright when I heard the piercing scream of a woman. Immediately the smells of burning flesh came to me and I knew we were under attack. I motioned for Merrill to stay silent and we quickly got our gear together. I opened the back flap of the tent and saw chaos. The elves were fleeing from something.

Merrill and I charged into the fray and I tried to survey where the damage was coming from. In the early morning sun I saw only black smoke in every direction. I called out for Zevran or Jenethar, but heard nothing more than the screaming of the rest of the clan. Merrill ran off to find the others and I ran deeper into the camp.

I saw a hulking figure removing a blade I knew all too well from Jenethar, and watched as the Keeper breathed his last. It all came crashing down on me at an alarming rate and I sank to me knees. Katashra had been right, her hunter knew no mercy and he had indeed found us. I watched as the familiar qunari turned towards me. The shock in his eyes was enough to halt him.

"Theron?"

"I wish it were not you Sten. This cannot end well."

Sten walked over to me and practically dragged me to my feet. He looked around the burning camp and his eyes seemed to soften just a bit. He looked back at me.

"I am sorry kadan, I did not know that these were your people," He said.

"They are not my clan Sten, but I have what you have been sent here to find," I told him and felt sick about it. This whole time that I had been helping Katashra, I did not know I was working against one of my most cherished friends. I did not know what the right thing to do here was. Could I give up Katashra to die simply because she was different?

"You have the dead one?" Sten asked me and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"Don't take her Sten, please."

"It is my duty—"

"Damn your duty!" I screamed and stepped away from him. I looked at the mayhem he had caused here. "How could you do this to all these innocent people?"

"Hand her over Theron, you have no idea what she is capable of!"

"You owe me your very life Sten, and that blade in your hand. Let her go!"

"You cannot ask that of me."

"Let her go," I hissed. Merrill and Zevran were next to me now, and I saw Katashra come behind Sten. She had her blade raised and I did not know what to do.

"Behind you!" I shouted and watched as Sten flawlessly brought his blade up and around to block the oncoming attack. She threw strong blows at him and I just sat back and watched as the two masters started a deadly dance of steel. I lifted my bow, thinking how easy it would be to end it for one of them now, but the weight of that choice lowered my bow again.

Sten overpowered her and forced her to her knees and for a moment I thought he was going to kill her right then and there, but he did not. He turned to me with a fury in his eyes that I forgot he had. He dragged her by her hair and held her out so that I saw her clearly.

"Look at her kadan! She has made you feel sympathy, I do not doubt this. Did she tell you that she massacred twelve innocent qunari when she left Seheron?"

"You have murdered innocents as well Sten." I said it and knew it was not the same thing. When Katashra talked about murdering her own people I did not know the extent.

"She had no reason," Sten said dangerously and threw her forward into the dirt. She made no effort to move at all.

"What will happen to her?" Merrill asked to the shock of us all.

"She will be brought back and she will be executed for her treason. She has killed very important people. Justice will be brought about." He told her.

"What would happen if she became a Grey Warden Sten? Would that protect her?"

"She is not," He growled.

"I hereby conscript her," I said. Merrill gasped slightly and Zevran whispered in my ear.

"My good friend you turned down the position of Commander."

"Shut it Zev," I whispered back.

Katashra looked up into my eyes with hope. I did not know what I had just done, but I was sure this was just the beginning of something very bad. Sten roared something fierce and kicked the back of the other qunari's head. He sheathed Asala and to my own personal fear, something I had not felt since the blight, walked towards me. I did not know if he was going to kill me, but I prepared for it. He did not, but he stopped inches from me. I had to look directly up to even see his face.

"This is not the road you want to take Warden. She is not worth it. In the name of our past friendship I will let you walk away from this with your life, but do not think that this is the end of it. You have one day to get as far from here as you can. Next time, I will spare no one."

With that he was gone. I stood very still for a very long time. I could not process this and my whole world seemed to have stopped. I looked around at the charred camp of my brethren and breathed in the smoke. Katashra was the one to get me to snap out of it. She shook me violently and I noticed they were all looking at me now, even Liam had emerged and was waiting for me to say or do something. A stray elf lead a halla to Liam and gave me a look that clearly said we were no longer welcome here. So we left for Amaranthine.


	9. Commander of the Grey

read*review

* * *

Chapter 9: Commander of the Grey

I was so unsure if I was doing the right thing. All that death for one woman, and one that I barely knew. I walked the long road to Amaranthine and I knew that we were all getting tired, but Katashra would not let us slow down. We trudged on as ones that were being hunted.

Merrill put her hand in mine and walked in stride with me. It was a nice comfort but it truly did little to ease my mind. I just could not believe that Sten was the hunter. How could I betray a man I had been through so much with? I was so torn. I no longer wanted to help Katashra, but I couldn't stop now. It was not fair that she should be condemned for wanting a life that is her own, but nor was it fair that she killed innocents to get there, and that helping her would be hurting me. I had enough hurt as it was.

"I think we are getting close," Zevran called from out in front of us. He dropped back and got in line with Merrill and I. "But I'm not sure you are going to like what we are stumbling across."

We walked farther and were passing some farmland but I could see the Keep a short distance away. There were dead bodies in these fields, and rotting darkspawn. I knew there were probably still a couple of the fiends straggling about, but this was more than just a wandering party. This was a full out attack. We hurried the rest of the way to the Keep. I was going to be needed some answers.

When we approached the Keep a guard came up to us before even letting us in.

"Speak fast, who are you?"

"My name is Theron, I am a Grey Warden. These are my companions, and we wish to see the Commander of the Grey."

"Theron, yes we all know who you are Hero. I shall take you to the Commander straight away. Follow me," The man said and led us into the Keep.

When we entered there was a heated debate going on between a very tall armored woman, and a dwarf that had his back to me. By the smell though, I recognized him straight away. This was definitely the last place I expected to see him.

"Oghren?"

He turned and let out an uproarious laugh. "Well if it isn't my favorite pair of elves!"

"What are you doing here?" Zevran asked him. The three of us launched into a loud and rowdy conversation as the women and Liam went off to the side and watched us. It was only seconds before we started talking about our ridiculous times at the camp, and then fun we managed to have in spite of the things going on around us. It was good to be with old friends, especially ones I never thought I would see again.

"Maybe you forget why we are here," Merrill called out to me. The three of us turned towards the women.

"Of course my apologies," I said.

The tall woman walked over to me. "The Hero of Ferelden, what brings you here?"

"And you must be the Warden Commander, a pleasure." We shook hands, but the woman did not seem very friendly, or very happy to see me. She has short blonde hair cropped like a mans, high cheek bones, and a permanent scowl. She wore her armor well, and had the slight accent of one from Orlais.

"What brings you here?" She asked again.

"Commander I have brought a potential warden for you?"

"The elf or the man?" She asked me.

"Actually, I was speaking of the qunari."

The Commander was shocked and looked to Katashra. The other woman just stared back. This was her only shot at protection and I knew she would see this through to the end.

"How very interesting."

"So?" I asked her.

"I shall let you know on the morrow." With that she left the room. All of us stood a little dumbfounded for awhile. The warden that let us in came up to me.

"I am sorry that she received you so. She is just a little put out by you is all."

"Why should she be?" Merrill asked.

"Well it is common knowledge that the position of Commander was first offered to our Hero. She came here a stranger, with none of us knowing her. I guess she just feels like you are the one that could have been here had you accepted the position."

"I see. Well I guess we shall just hope for the best."

"As you say sir. I will show you to your rooms if you are ready."

The warden led the five of us to a small room lined with beds. We sat up a little after he left deciding what we were going to do if the Commander did not accept Katashra as a recruit.

"We should also warn them about Sten, he could know that we came here."

"He can't possibly attack the Keep alone."

"You don't know him like you think you do then," Katashra said.

"You will be safe here," I responded.

"How do we know that? What if the Commander turns her away?" Liam asked.

"Then we could take her to Rivain…"

"They would know me there." Katashra told me.

"We can't keep running forever my good friend," Zevran put in.

"If I cannot find a place within the wardens than I shall face Sten, whoever lives will win this chase. " She said. We all looked to her, but none of us truly had the courage to argue. There was no other way to protect her than by taking out the hunter. I knew in my heart though that I would never have the strength to watch Sten die, and I was entirely unsure if I could let her kill him.


	10. Denial

hope you enjoy! dont forget to let me know what you think (:

read*review

* * *

Chapter 10: Denial

We stood waiting the Commander's verdict. I knew it was not going to turn out well. She made us wait around all day while she ran errands, practiced with arms, and ate her meals. I was beginning to wish I had taken this position, if only to make this go faster.

"The man we will take once his wounds heal." She told us. We had decided this would also be a good safe haven for Liam. He smiled and bowed to the Commander.

"And Katashra?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eyes. "No."

I lost in then. "How could you say that? You need all the wardens you can get! Almost the entire Ferelden order was wiped out!"

"Yes almost," she said pointedly looking at me.

"Whatever your issues are with me don't really matter right now. Why will you not accept her?"

"A couple of months ago a different qunari passed through these parts. He was hunting the very woman you bring to my doorstep, and there is a hefty reward on her head."

"You cannot do this!" Merrill cried.

"I can and I will. The Tal Vashoth shall stay within our custody and handed over to the Hunter."

"You could save her life but instead you condemn her! I think you forget what it means to be a Grey Warden. We are protectors!"

"I am protecting! If we allow her to join the order then we are facing the wrath of a race of people that will tear us apart. The qunari have not been in these parts in a long time. I am not about to go and give them a reason to sail to these shores!"

"She is just one woman," I said, but even I knew that was a weak defense.

"Tell that to the Hunter."

"Do not worry about me kadan," Katashra said to me. "I am no longer afraid of him and I know that I shall face him. You have already done too much for me."

"There, it is settled then, Hero." The Commander said with a wicked sneer and left. I almost could not stop the urge from hitting her in the back of the head. I never would have brought Katashra here had I known this was what was going to happen.

She did not look afraid anymore however, and this situation was now out of my hands. I hated having to leave here with the knowledge that Katashra was just going to be handed over to die. I did not have long however to think on it, for Merrill, Zevran and I were escorted out of the Keep under the Commander's orders. We said our quick goodbyes to Liam and Oghren and I hated it, but we had to say goodbye to Katashra. Funny enough, she told me to stay brave, even though she was the one that would need bravery when facing Sten.

* * *

That night as we made camp I lay with Merrill in my arms. She was delicately tracing the tattoos on my face with her pinky finger. I looked down at her and she smiled back up at me.

"Everything is going to be alright my love," She tried to assure me.

"I just hate to give her up like this. She is going to die because she wanted to be free. Who am I to sit back and allow that and be Dalish? We left our oppression and constantly fight against those who would keep us there."

"This is not the same."

"It is exactly the same." I told her. We didn't say much after that for there was nothing else to say. I fell asleep and dreamed of simpler times, back before the blight even happened.

I woke to the sound of hoof beats. They were too close for comfort so I hurried out of my tent to see what was coming towards us. Zevran was also up out of his tent with his blades at the ready, I turned back but Merrill was right behind me placing my bow in my hands.

I held up my bow and pointed it at the horseman in the lead, but he quickly raised a white flag with his torch. It was the sign that they meant us no harm, but I barely lowered my bow. A man charging towards us in the dead of night was never a good sign.

He stopped a few feet away and jumped off his horse and ran the rest of the way towards us. I recognized him as the warden that had met us and introduced us into Vigil's Keep. He took a second to compose himself before her relayed his message.

"Hero! We need you to come back to the Keep! The Commander is trapped underground in tunnels that have to be swarming with darkspawn! If they kill her they could break through into the Keep itself, we are in no such condition to face another attack like that!"

"Another attack?"

"I am afraid there is much that the Commander has not told you Hero, but we must make haste." He said and ran and jumped back on his horse. There were two horses without riders being lead behind the others wardens horses. I looked to Zevran and Merrill.

"We can't leave her to die," Merrill told me and I knew she was right.

Zevran took on horse and Merrill and I doubled up on the other, then we rode for all we were worth back to Vigil's Keep to save a women who I suspected would not return the favor.


	11. Power

once again I apologize it took so long!

read*review

* * *

Chapter 11: Power

When we arrived at the Keep we were shown to the cave in, but it seemed hopeless, there was no way we would be able to move the rubble in time to save the Warden Commander. We could here righting on the other side and could all smell the stench of darkspawn.

"What are we to do? She is going to die in there!" Said one of the guards. Everything was too unorganized. I had to step in and do something.

"We need something to blast through the rock, but it must be something small and containable. After that some muscle to push through, and lastly the rest of us can step through and help the Commander."

The people all cleared the way for a dwarf who was armed with many small explosives. He wedged them throughout the rocks and Merrill prepared her magic to contain the blasts. I called out for them to bring the strongest and biggest to push inside as soon as the blasts were to go off. If the plan worked we might be able to save the stupid woman after all. We all stepped clear as the bombs went off, Merrill tried to keep the blast as small as she could but we all felt the walls around us shake. The deed worked though; there was a small opening through the rocks. A group of men threw themselves against the stone, and to my own surprise Katashra was with them. They pushed through and made an opening big enough for the rest of us. We charged through and saw the Commander doing battle with a genlock emissary.

I focused on taking out the emissary as everyone else fought off the remaining darkspawn and a large armored golem. The fight was going good until two more golems appeared, I heard the Commander cry out in pain and we all froze for a moment as one of the beings hoisted her into the air. Katashra launched herself at the golem knocking it back a few steps, dropping an unconscious Commander. Merrill ran to her to tend to her wounds and the rest of us watched as Katashra killed one of the golems single handedly.

"Finish them!" I screamed and the men rallied and killed the other golem. It was an amazing victory. We saved the Commander when we had not expected to, and we cleared the passage under Vigil's Keep of all the darkspawn.

I went over to wear Merrill stood over the Commander. The woman opened her eyes and looked at Katashra. "You saved my life," she whispered in pain.

"May you always remember how the condemned showed mercy," Katashra said in return and helped the others clear more of the rubble.

The Commander closed her eyes and let Merrill do healing on her. It was strange to see that encounter for me. I wondered if it would change the Warden Commander's mind on whether or not to allow Katashra to join the ranks of the Grey Wardens. She owed the qunari the very life in her body. I guess we would wait and see.

* * *

Merrill stepped back into the main hall many hours later as we all waited to see the verdict on how the Commander would recover.

"She has a few broken ribs, but other than that she should be fine."

We all waited a bit longer hoping that Merrill would know something about the Commander possibly changing her mind on Katashra's fate, but my love just shook her head. The order stands then, and she still planned on handing over the qunari. What a heartless women.

"You have our thanks for saving the Commander," Said one of the other Wardens, but it did little. We came back for nothing. I wasn't going to play nice anymore. I quietly excused myself from the others and went to the Commander's room. This time I was not going to take no for an answer.

I found the women sitting in a high-backed chair by her window, looking out over Vigil's Keep. She didn't hear me enter, and was startled into a wince when I sat in front of her on the window ledge. I smiled without humor as I looked at her, and she would not meet my eyes. She seemed to find the hem of her shirt more interesting.

"What is your name Commander?" I asked her. She seemed confused by this.

"My name is Lucia," She answered anyways.

"Lucia, why is it that you think you can treat me with disrespect? You hold no love for elves? Do you just simply hate Ferelden's? Or is it the fact that you were appointed this position where no one knows who you are, and bare you no love? I have earned my title, I want to know if you have earned yours."

Her eyes widened and she looked at me then. I had struck all the wrong nerves apparently, but I had no regrets in saying what I now knew to be the truth.

"How dare you! I have been in the Warden's for ten years and I have always done my duty!"

"Do you know what it is like to look in the face of the archdemon and know that you most certainly will not survive the battle? To be ripped from your peoples, betrayed by your commanding officers, and have to build an army all by yourself? Can you possibly even face half of the trials and choices I have? If it was a simple matter of who does their duty, know that I have gone above and beyond. You are just a silly little girl who wants to play with her new found power, now let me tell you this once and once only. You will take Katashra into the Wardens, Lucia, or I will play the power card, and that is somewhere you do not want to go with me. Do you understand?"

She did not say anything for many minutes, just looked at the space between us. I did not like to threaten this woman or make her feel small, but my temper got the best of me. She finally looked back up at me with tears in her eyes, which completely threw me off guard.

"I understand Hero." She said.

I simply nodded and got up to leave. Before I shut her door behind me I heard her whisper an apology to me, and I did not want to shame her any further so I just kept walking.

The others looked at me strangely when I entered the main hall again and I did not want to explain what had just happened, so I told them a lie. I told them that the Commander changed her mind and invited us all to stay at the Keep until Katashra's joining ceremony. They were all filled with joy to hear it, but Merrill looked at me and I knew that she knew I was lying.


	12. The Joining

A/n I will probably be ending this series soon based on the lack of reviews and motivation to keep up with a story that isn't really being read. It's a shame to me seeing as how it is my fav fanfic that I have written. It won't be a cliff hanger though and will end it in a timely fashion. Thanks to those who have read it and enjoy it :):) Make sure to check out my other works if you are a fan!

read*review

* * *

Chapter 12: The Joining

I watched as both Liam and Katashra both underwent a ritual that I remembered vividly, and I welcomed them as brother and sister when they both passed the Joining. There was a small embracement after from the small amount of Wardens present. It was such a small number and I couldn't puzzle out why, so I went to the Commander and asked her if something was going on in Amaranthine that I did not know about.

"Not here to threaten me again, are you Hero?" She asked me upon my approach.

"No, I am not. I was just wondering what happened to the men here."

"The night I arrived from Orlais, there was an attack on the Vigil. It was darkspawn and they massacred the Orlesian wardens. It was the strangest thing you had ever seen. Not all were accounted for however, and sources say that the darkspawn…took prisoners," Lucia said in whispers to me.

"That's unheard of, surely they deserted," I offered up.

"Eye witness accounts say otherwise, and you know as well as I do that even if they did desert, they would never be free of the darkspawn. There is more though," She hinted.

"What would that be?"

"There was…well…a talking darkspawn. He said something about serving the Architect, and that there are things we could never understand. Something strange is happening."

"A talking darkspawn?"

"I would say you can ask your friend Ogren, but he might not be the most reliable witness. The seneschal however, he was there when it happened, you can talk to him if you don't believe me."

"That is a lot to process," I told her.

"We can handle it here Hero, but if we need help, I may come to call on you still. For now go be with your friends, and let this be our parting of ways," The Commander said and handed me a sealed letter. The look in her eyes said it was something of equal importance and privacy. I decided I would read it later, in my own rooms. For now I just tucked it in my tunic and went back to my friends.

As I laughed and joked with Zev and Oghren I kept noticing there was a skulking figure around the main hall. I would turn because I thought I saw someone, but then they were gone. I couldn't catch the person, and I started to feel so twitchy that when a hand grabbed me by the shoulder I uncharacteristically jumped. I turned to see Liam with a giant smile on his face.

"Jumpy?" He asked me.

"Sorry friend, is there something that you need?"

"Yes, can I talk to you in private?" He asked me.

"Of course," I said and we walked to a secluded armory off the main hall.

He sat on a chest and I leaned on the wall next to him and we sat there for a couple moments in silence. I knew that whatever it is Liam had to talk to me about, it was very important. There was sweat on his brow and he tried many times to say something, but stopped and tried again. I helped him out a bit by starting the conversation.

"Are you alright Liam?"

"I need to ask another favor from you Theron," He said hesitantly.

"Anything my friend," I tried to encourage him.

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me to the Circle Tower? I know it is a huge thing to ask, but if I went by myself surely they would turn me away, and you are a hero! I just want to make sure Amaya is alright, and I promise it will just be the once. It's just that I love her so much and—"

"Liam, I would be honored to take you."

"Thank you!" He shouted and jumped up to embrace me.

"I cannot tell you what this will mean to me. Just to be able to see my little girl again!"

"Think nothing of it friends," I told him and shook his hand.

"Well I guess I should go get some rest, this has been quite an eventful day," Liam said and left me in the armory. I didn't follow immediately, but I did go to the door and lock it behind him. I then pulled the letter out of my tunic and opened it under the torch light. It was in a large slow hand.

It was a small note though, telling me to meet someone at the Brawler's Scar, which was a tavern in a rundown district of Amaranthine City. I knew my own skills, so I figured I would be okay. I went out and lied to the group and said I wasn't feeling good and was going to bed early. Merrill looked at me again and I hated that she knew that I was lying, but I went off anyways, hoping she wouldn't have the courage to call me on it.

When I arrived at the Scar, things were in full swing. There were a bunch of off duty soldiers playing a drinking game in one corner and a prostitute worked the other side of the room. I went to the barkeep and showed him the note, and he told me that behind the bar there was a staircase that led to a room upstairs where my guest was waiting for me. So I went around and upstairs to find out what this was all about.

When I approached the door, it was unlocked and I entered the room. The same hulking figure that I thought I had kept seeing in the Keep was sitting by the window. I couldn't see his face against the moonlight that was coming in, until he turned to me. Then it could not be mistaken.

"Why did you call me here Sten?"

"I wanted to give you a warning," He said, and I sat in the chair across from him.

"You here to kill me?"

"Not you Warden, but you know who I am here to kill. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing, whose side you are choosing. Everything we have been through together, it means nothing if you stand against me now."

"Sten don't you see what you are doing? You want to kill her because she is different—"

"I want to kill her because it is my duty, and because she is not what you think. I don't know how I can explain that to you any differently. Tell me this, if you had come home from the war and one of your fellow Dalish killed twelve members of your clan, and then your Keeper told you that the only duty you had left to her was to track down the betrayer and end her life, would you not stop at nothing to accomplish this?"

It put things in a whole new perspective for me, for I could now understand where he was coming from. But it was more complicated than that. The Dalish would never oppress one of their fellow clan mates. I was so torn, but I knew that Sten was in the right. If one of my own had killed twelve of my clan, I would be doing the same thing Sten is now. How can I say that he is wrong? How can I stand against a man who looked in the face of the archdemon with me? I could not.


	13. Vanishing

**A/N This is not the final chapter of this story, but the it is next to last. I will try and tie up all loose ends! **

**read*review**

* * *

Chapter 13: Vanishing

I watched Katashra from my window as she went over drills in the courtyard. Her bronzed skin looked brilliant in the early morning sunlight. Since she had come to Amaranthine she had donned more suitable clothing, and today she practiced in light leather armor. Her windblown braided hair was flowing free today, and she still wore that black headband that covered her forehead and hairline. Her stern eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, as I watched her body muscles easily flow through her routine.

"Theron?" I turned to see Merrill standing there. She was fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Just out for a walk," I said.

"You're going to have to lie better than that," She said and sat down next to me on the window ledge. I saw her look down and see Katashra in the courtyard.

"I'm going to let Sten kill her," I said. It was harsh, but it was the truth.

"What?" She yelled and stood up. Katashra heard the noise and turned her violet eyes upon us. She seemed otherwise uninterested though and went back to her drills.

"Merrill, he is here in Amaranthine already, and I went to see him last night," I explained to her.

"How could you do this Theron? After all we have done for her! You can't just give up now!"

"Well Sten is never going to give up. Things are more complicated than this and I never should have gotten involved."

"You are not the man I thought you were," Merrill said and got up to leave the room. I didn't chase after her and I didn't dispute what she said. After while however, I figured I might as well go down and have a last talk with the qunari. I hated to have to tell her that I was going to give her up, but I saw no other options at this point. Even being a member of the Grey Wardens could not save her now.

When I approached she turned to me and gave me what the qunari saw fit as a smile. Her wide set mouth turned up slightly at one corner and her eyebrows moved up a half an inch. I couldn't look at her. I was torn with this decision. Before I lost my bravery I knew I had to at least say something.

"Katashra I just thought I should tell you—"

"Don't bother Kadan," She said and sheathed her great sword. I remembered the nickname as something Sten used to call me after I returned his sword to him.

"You have done all you can," She said to me.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. He was at my joining, and I expected him to do it then."

"Then why don't you run?" I asked in shock.

"I am tired," She said as if it simply explained everything.

A sudden breeze blew the kerchief off of her head and carried it away on the wind. I looked at what it had been hiding. On either side of her forehead there were rounded things that were shaved down as close to the skin as they could be. I did not mean to stare but I could not help it.

"What happened to you Katashra?"

"Nothing has happened to me. I was born this way. You see most Qunari are born with large horns, and seeing as how horns are common amongst the other peoples of Thedas, I tore mine off. They were only a painful memory of something I could never change," She explained to me.

"Did it hurt?"

"I feel free without them," She replied dancing around the question. Katashra then went over to a small pack that was lying on the ground. She pulled out a red cloth and handed it to me. I unraveled it to find two large curved horns inside. I looked up at her in confusion.

"You will know what to do with them eventually, but for now they are a gift," She told me.

"You are giving me your horns?"

"Just as you have given me freedom."

"I don't understand," I admitted to her.

"You will soon enough Kadan."

She left me in the courtyard then and went back to Vigil's Keep. I sat there for hours holding the horns in my hands and studying them. In a way they were quite exquisite, and I tried to picture them upon Katashra. I could see her standing tall amongst her people with her horns and long white hair flowing in the wind. She would be holding her great sword and fighting with the Beresaad. It was a dream world that I was sad she would never get to be a part of.

* * *

The next day I awoke alone. There was a letter on the pillow next to me from Merrill, explaining that she went back to the clan. She was truly angry with me after all. I would have to make her understand in time, for I was not going to lose her over this too.

When I came downstairs, I was quite surprised at the company in the main hall. Sten stood with the Commander. I ran over to them, and tried to look around for clues of Katashra's death at the same time. There was nothing that indicated there was a conflict; in this room at least.

"Is it done?" I asked Sten upon approach.

"She is gone," He said to me.

"So you did kill her? When?"

"You are mistaken my friend. I never said I killed her."

This confused me greatly. "Then what happened to her?"

"She is simply gone. No one saw her leave the Vigil, and her room has been left in perfect order. None of the guards even heard a noise in the night. It is like she simply vanished," The Commander explained to me. "The only one we saw leave was your elven friend early in the evening."

"Maybe Katashra went with her?"

"No, the mage elf traveled alone," Lucia said.

"I have no clue this time. I have no way of tracking her," Sten said and I knew he was angry. He had been so very close. "Once again it would seem I cannot return home."

"I have an idea," I said and ran upstairs. When I came back down I handed the red cloth to Sten. Katashra was right when she said I would know what to do with the horns when the time came.

"Her horns…" Sten said reflectively.

"Give them to your Arishok. Tell him she is slain."

"Did you help her disappear?" He asked me suspiciously.

"No I did not. I swear this to you Sten."

He seemed to except this and tied the horns to his belt.


	14. Coming To An End

**Here is the final chapter! Just a big thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story! Zeeji especially you for being a fan since the beginning! Who knows maybe you guys will see Katashra sometime in the future!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Coming To An End

Later in the day Sten said he was going to go back to Par Vollen. He was not satisfied that he did not actually fulfill his mission, but he told me that in the name of our past friendship he would lie to the arishok. I apologized to him for everything that happened, which he also accepted. Before he left he even called me kadan one last time.

After he left I had to take my leave of everyone else. I found Lucia getting her swords sharpened in the armory. I entered quietly and waited while she went about her business. She knew I was there but she was taking her time nonetheless.

"Your finally leaving are you," She said to me and looked at me for the first time since I entered the room.

"Yes, I'm going to take Liam to the Circle Tower and then I'm off to my clan."

"Travelling three light," She said casually.

"Three?"

"Well the qunari disappeared, your lover went home, and the little Antivan went early this morning," She told me to my surprise.

"Zevran left without saying goodbye?"

"It seems that way."

"Well, I guess there is nothing else to say about this. Anyways I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye then," The Commander said and left. That was going to be the way of it between us.

I left too, and went to find Oghren. He was surprisingly sober and talking to another elf. They seemed to be popular around here nowadays. I could see from her garb that she was Dalish, and I could tell from her tone of voice that my dwarven friend was highly offending her. I went to intervene.

"Everything alright here?" I asked the two of them.

The other elf looked at me but did not say anything. Oghren however turned and pounded me on the back.

"Theron my good ole pal! I was just getting to know the lovely new companion."

"Is harassing common suit among you people?" The other elf asked.

"You will have to excuse his social graces, he is from Orzammar after all," I said which got a hearty laugh from my friend.

"I see that."

"My name is Theron," I told her and extended my hand to her.

"Velanna," She told me but did not shake my hand.

"Anyways Oghren I just wanted to let you know that I was going back to my clan."

"Well warden, that whore elf Zevran wanted to let you know that he will be writing soon, I will make sure the letters get to you," He started to say.

"That's if you stay sober."

"Aha! Yes that's true! Anyways now, don't be a stranger."

"Of course not old friend."

* * *

When Liam and I arrived at the Tower it had done a complete change since I had been there. First Enchanter Irving was still alive and kicking however and welcomed me back with open arms. The Knight Commander did not want to let me in, but having saved the Tower, they owed me for life. Irving showed Liam and I to his office so I could explain why we were here.

"So you want to see this little girl?" Irving asked us.

"Yes, her name is Amaya and she is my daughter," Liam said pleading with her.

"I could arrange a visit I suppose, but it would have to be in secret. I also hate to do this to a father and his daughter, but this will be the only time you can come here and see her. Write to her and never let her forget you if that is what you wish, but you cannot just come knocking whenever. The Templar's will not allow such a thing."

"I understand First Enchanter. Thank you."

He ended up having Amaya called to his office, and we waited anxiously for her. The door opened and a little blonde girl walked in. Her bright blue eyes got huge when she saw her father and she ran to him. Liam grabbed her up and hugged her as tight as he could. I could see the tears in both of their eyes.

"I love you daddy," She whispered and hugged him tighter.

* * *

_Theron went back to his clan after his visit to the Circle Tower, and there Merrill waited for him. When he told her of the Qunari's fate, she easily forgave him and the two grew stronger in their love. Theron finally decided to settle, and told others that his adventuring days were over. After a calm and peaceful year Merrill and Theron married in a quite Dalish ceremony._

_The two never had any children of their own. Every year however Theron went to the Tower and visited Amaya, always with gifts and letters from her father in tow. In time the pair travelled to Denerim to visit old friends and ended up adopting a little city elf girl. They named her Katashra, after the woman who helped them see the truth._

_Liam ended up living and prospering well amongst the Grey Warden's, and had a major role in helping save the city of Amaranthine when the time came. He however became notorious for helping apostate mages from escaping those who would search for them and he was known for helping out with The Mages Collective. He lived a good life until he died doing what he loved most; helping people to freedom._

_Zevran wrote many letters to Theron, letting him know some very privileged information. Katashra had escaped to Antiva, and it turns out that it was Zevran who helped her get there. She ended up joining the Antivan Crows with Zevran after she did a short period of time serving with some Orlesian Wardens. She finally had her freedom and no one ever hunted her again. _


End file.
